everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Parvana Banu
Parvana Banu is the daughter of Ahmed and Paribanou from The Story of Prince Ahmed and the Fairy Paribanou, a story from the Arabian Nights. She is the cousin of Zahira Nour. Info Name: Parvana Banu Age: 18 Parent's Story: The Story of Prince Ahmed and the Fairy Paribanou Appearance: Average height, with tan skin, curly black hair, and brown eyes. Wears a magenta jacket and pants. On her head is a long veil with a jewelled tiara. She is decorated with turquoise jewelry. Alignment: Royal Roommate: Florina Vultur Secret Heart's Desire: To be able to overcome various impossible tasks. My "Magic" Touch: I have a magic tent that can expand and collapse at will. Storybook Romance Status: Irfan Subbar is my boyfriend. We get on well. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I'm very clumsy in archery, and I always miss the target. Favorite Subject: Geografairy. I love learning about faraway places. Least Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. I'm especially bad at archery. Best Friend Forever After: My cousin Zahira, hands down. Biography Salam! I am Parvana Banu, daughter of Prince Ahmed and the Fairy Paribanou. My father Ahmed was the youngest of the three sons of the Sultan of the Indies.The sultan also had a niece named Nouronnihar, and the sultan wanted to marry her to the son who brought the rarest gift. Hussain, the oldest brother, brought a magic carpet from Bisnagar. Ali, the second brother, bought a magic perspective glass from Shiraz. Dad bought a magic healing apple from Samarkand. The three helped heal a dying Nouronnihar. Since the sultan could not decide who to give his niece to in marriage, he had his sons shoot arrows. Dad shot his arrow the furthest, but the sultan didn't know where it was, so Ali won over his cousin. Hussain stormed out in anger, and Dad left as well. But Dad went on an adventure and soon found another woman to love - the Fairy Paribanou, the daughter of a genie. The two fell in love and married, and Dad became very rich. Dad went home without telling his father of Paribanou. The viziers tricked the sultan into becoming jealous of him, and the sultan was being duped by an evil sorcesses. Paribanou had her treasurer Nourgihan give Dad a tent that could expand and collapse. Dad used it to shelter soldiers. Then the sultan wanted water from the Fountain of Lions, which Paribanou helped Dad get. Finally, he wanted Dad to bring a short man with a thirty-foot beard. Paribanou summoned her brother Schaibar. But the sultan's rude reception of Schaibar resulted in Schaibar killing him. Afterwards, Dad became the new sultan. Things are going good in our kingdom. My uncle Hussain is living as a hermit, and my other uncle Ali and aunt Nouronnihar are doing well too. They have children of their own. My parents have five children. I'm the third and middle child. I have two older brothers, Mohammed and Abdullah, a younger sister named Niloufar, and a younger brother named Hassan. At Ever After High, I've been able to use my special powers, since I am the daughter of a genie. I also take after my father. I have a tent and I can use it to camp out in and shelter people. It can fit easily in my pocket. One other thing I enjoy is Princessology, since I love the riches and jewels that we get in this class. I am a Royal here, since I would definitely like to continue my father's story. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:Royals Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:The Blue Fairy Book Category:Genies Category:Fairies Category:Hybrid Category:The Story of Prince Ahmed and the Fairy Paribanou Category:Indian